


Closer

by SaiSuki1329



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Immortality, M/M, Song Lyrics, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiSuki1329/pseuds/SaiSuki1329
Summary: Then Harry Potter and his hero complex had done something stupid.Something even more heroic and idiotic than confronting the Dark Lord to meet his own death to save the Wizarding World.He had performed a Dark Ritual, a Binding of sorts.Amandi TenebrisOr Loving Dark, as the name translated. It was a Ritual that used the blood of two participants to share a life force of sorts. If one was dying then the Ritual could be used to attach the healthy person to the dying one to share their magic to help heal the other person.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own the song and its lyrics. I've had this fanfic typed for a min. Those waiting on Blue Eyes my apologies. I'm a Junior Biochemistry major in full swing of college. I have not given up on the story, I still have all the notes for it. But I don't know when I'll have time to start typing again like I said this fic is actually pretty old itself. I'm just getting around to posting it. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy it. It's been read and checked by my best friend and then again by my boyfriend(much to his dismay lol) but there are likely a lot of mistakes we missed. So sorry about those. Grammarly helped a little too.

 

In the room, bodies mingle mixing together scents endlessly in a way that would have once driven him crazy with nausea and overload his nose. Now it is a comfort that he takes on an anniversary he’d rather forget. 

 

Severus Snape can’t help but remember what once was long ago, so long now that everyone else who would remember is long dead, buried along with their memories of the heartbreak he faced. 

And just like all the things in his life, it began with Harry Potter, 400 years ago. 

 

_ Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you _

_ I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay _

_ Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them _

_ But I hope I never see them again _

 

Snape sat at his desk in the Potions lab allowing the smell uniquely Hogwarts to wash over him, red quill ready to make first years cry from the sheer stupidity they thought they could turn in and pass with. It's been ten years since the final battle, in which Hogwarts was utterly destroyed and the Dark Lord vanquished. Every dark mark completely vanished reassuring all involved that he was truly gone this time. 

 

In those years the Wizarding World rebuilt and in hopes of stemming another rise of a Dark Lord, and because of the numerous lives lost, a Wizarding Orphanage was opened. Along with the opening of the orphanage numerous creatures and spells once labeled Dark, were finally being reevaluated. Many have come to the awareness of the hypocrisy of the Light and with no little help from the Golden Trio, specifically Harry and Hermione, the Wizarding World had become the slightest bit more tolerant and understanding of the traditions that Pureblood families fought to preserve. Even Hogwarts had added curriculum such as Wizarding Etiquettes and Traditions alongside coursework like Muggle Studies. 

 

Snape pauses in his writing briefly and frowns slightly at the soft steps heading in his direction outside his classroom. He knows the confident gait and the powerful stride, someone sure of themselves and yet, not arrogant. 

 

Many things have changed over the years. To save Snape's life all those years ago a sacrifice had to be made, a ritual brought into existence. 

 

While Nagini’s bite hadn't killed him instantly, the slow spread of it was killing Severus in the most excruciating way possible. He doesn’t recall much in the days he spent in a makeshift hospital room fighting for his life and losing, but he remembers Avada eyes and dark hair hovering over him, continuously repeating that everything would be okay. 

 

Then Harry Potter and his hero complex had done something stupid. 

 

Something even more heroic and idiotic than confronting the Dark Lord to meet his own death to save the Wizarding World. 

He had performed a Dark Ritual, a Binding of sorts. 

 

Amandi Tenebris

 

Or Loving Dark, as the name translated. It was a Ritual that used the blood of two participants to share a life force of sorts. If one was dying then the Ritual could be used to attach the healthy person to the dying one to share their magic to help heal the other person. Of course, it was something that would, in normal circumstances, not work if the wound was too grievous and would even kill the healthy person doing the binding. Yet nothing is ever quite that simple with Harry Potter. 

 

As the ‘Master of Death’, Harry’s life had greatly expanded and Death himself would never come knocking unless Harry himself wished it and even then-  the likelihood was slim. Yet, in a binding ritual with the binder being Death, in a sense, things were bound to mess up. Severus had survived and made a full recovery, with some minor additions. 

 

While he didn’t necessarily crave blood or want to go hunting - he very much had the mannerisms and looks of a vampire: reflexes, quick and sharp; strength beyond what he was used to; and pale cold skin with eyes that flashed red when he was particularly annoyed. He also found that breathing was now an option rather than a necessity and his heart had made its last beat years ago after the ritual when they thought he died in the binding.

 

While it was nice to know that he could live as a Vampire without the bloodlust aspect, Snape also had not made plans to survive the war itself. For all intents and purposes, he was immortal until Harry killed himself, or killed him. Bound by a tattoo on his shoulder, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, the same symbol on Harry’s shoulder. 

 

Thinking of Harry, the man stormed into the Potions lab without knocking, again. With a swagger that was all his own, the green-eyed male walked himself right up to Snape’s desk and perched himself on the edge. He was still in his Healer garb, likely having just left the infirmary wing where he now worked having taken Madam Pomfrey's place after serving under her for five years. 

 

“Sev darling, it's dinner time”

Harry cooed this adoringly and leaned towards the Potions Master who frowned at the nickname. 

 

Much had changed over the years, especially the relationship between Harry and Severus. Both had entered a courting stage two years after the binding ritual after Harry had harassed Severus into dating him for a whole year. And while Snape had no issues with the current circumstances, as the sex was amazing and Harry, who Snape had finally gotten to know, was the type of person people flocked to - Severus couldn't help but feel inadequate at times and this had led to many arguments recently. 

 

In the Potion Master's mind, the only reason someone like Harry, who was amazingly gorgeous after growing his hair to his mid-back and finally getting rid of those horrid glasses, would be with someone like him - would be to settle. Snape was the only person who would live as long as Harry would so why not stick with someone who couldn’t die on you? ( Which wasn’t comforting). And having seen the way Harry eyed Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and a few other noteworthy people who he once went to school with, did not improve Snape's confidence. Even with a relationship well over eight years old, Snape knew when Harry’s eyes strayed to others. He had grown used to the others’ wondering eyes and figured that their time together would end and yet, Harry continued the charade because he knew Snape himself would never break it off. 

 

At the end of the day, Harry would always be Severus’ only constant in life. 

 

“Ron flooed and said Hermione is pregnant again, to think it seems like only yesterday that they had little Rose”

Harry, having gotten used to Snape’s lack of speaking, continued on like the ‘other’ had asked about his friends. Severus paid the ‘other’ male very little mind at the mention of his friends, the Potions Master didn’t care for them. They had been against the Binding Ritual, which was the one thing they agreed on. But they saw the relationship between Harry and Severus continued to be beneficial to both Harry and Severus. Granger, now Mrs. Weasley, had even gone as far as to say they should make it an open relationship that way they would always have each other and yet, wouldn’t have to always ‘be together with each other’. Snape paled at the idea of an open relationship but Harry had thought it a marvelous idea. 

 

While it had been mentioned recently, again causing the arguments mentioned previously, Harry had always ended with an ‘It's okay we can work on it later’ like it was a decision already made and was only placating Severus by asking his opinion. 

 

As Snape tidied up his papers and put them away for later, Harry stood from the edge of Snape's desk and crowded into the older male when he finally stood up. 

“Why don’t we take a minute to ourselves Sev darling, it is our anniversary. 9 years is a very long time, I’ve even got something very special in mind.”

Harry whispered this into the other man's ear before diving into a kiss. A battle of lips started, one that either was likely to win seeing as both had bottomed and topped the other with enough frequency that there were never any definite roles. 

 

Snape allowed Harry to win this round. If he had known the surprise was a very willing third participant in sex he might have second guessed letting him.  If only to feel more in command when they entered his chambers . The argument that happened after that led to a very pissed Harry Potter who could not understand Snape's insistent need for monogamy when they would be living forever. There was no way a relationship such as theirs could last that long without at least trying new things every few years. 

 

Severus had said some things he wasn’t proud of, things like the time he insulted Lily and her blood, but perhaps worse, in the heat of the moment he never quite remembered how he insulted the younger man. Harry had finally given up, screaming that they were finished and stormed from the room taking the poor third party with him. 

 

Snape had gone to apologize to Harry in his room, a day later, only to find him riding the third party’s dick. That day the older male's heart broke and Severus decided to take a Sabbatical and travel. When he returned a year later, after not hiding where he was yet, never receiving any mail from Harry, he learned from Headmistress McGonagall that Harry had resigned and left. She herself had no idea where he had gone and while he was in contact with his friends, they were never able to get him to reveal where he had run off. 

 

It was a few months later that Snape received a letter from Harry with a single item inside. A photo of him sandwiched between two other males. On the back was the simple sentence ‘This could have been us…’

 

Snape burned the photo but it would be forever burned into his own mind for the rest of his life. Another letter from Harry came a few days later, Severus dreaded to open it. Took him a month to finally see what was wrote and it was only a single word. 

 

‘Sorry’

 

And Snape once again burned the letter and cried, and likely drunk his weight in Firewhiskey that night. 

 

Some wounds never heal. He stayed at Hogwarts, teaching and never seeing Harry for over 200 years. He had thought to stay in one place meant Harry would always know where to find him, but, as the decades passed, Snape slowly began to realize Harry did not want to come back. 

 

Snape resigned from Hogwarts. The current Headmaster, sad to see a valuable professor go, put Snape on a contract that should he ever want his position back he need only ask the current Head of the school for it and it would be his again, regardless of who held the position at the time. 

After that Snape followed Harry's example and disappeared too.

 

_ I know it breaks your heart _

_ Moved to the city in a broke down car _

_ And four years, no calls _

_ Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar _

_ And I can't stop _

_ No, I can't stop _

 

Severus physically shook himself from his memories and ordered another drink from the bartender. This time he got a simple beer and paid off his tab. He couldn’t get drunk, as he learned all those years ago when Harry first left. But he could still get the world's worst hangover when his body tried to excrete everything. Snape nowadays didn’t even eat unless it was just to try something, and his body didn’t need it considering magic alone kept it functional. Forcing his magic to make his digestive system work for food or drinks was just extra magic wasted. 

 

Suddenly a laugh rung out over the mind-numbing music and Snape paused as the beer barely touched his lips. He knew that laugh, would recognize it anywhere even after 400 years. Placing his drink on the counter Snape turned his chair around and looked around the room. 

 

On the far side of the bar, bright green eyes caught his own. 

 

Harry Potter sat at the bar talking to a female who looked to be trying to get free drinks out of him. Harry appeared amused by this and something she said had likely caused him to laugh. Though whatever it was the woman didn’t take kindly to and looked the slightest bit frustrated with the other male. Now with Harry eyeballing him, the female, who was very beautiful and was used to being treated as such, look very put off. She followed Harry’s eyes to Snape and understanding seemed to dawn on her. Likely coming to the conclusion that Harry was gay, which wasn’t completely true seeing as when Snape had known him he had been Pansexual. 

 

Either way, she retreated to another male who was more than willing to get her a drink and pay he compliments on her tight dress and high heels. Snape watched as Harry stood and seemed to make his way over to him. Severus panicked and stood quickly, suddenly very glad he had paid his tab and made for the door like the devil himself was on his heels. Even though he is not certain he is recognized, lack of crooked nose and teeth and shorter hair had drastically improved his looks. He does not want to find out if it is true or not, or if Harry can read his magical signature. 

 

Cold air hits his face and with car keys in hand, Snape made it to his Mercedes Benz easily. Not that he made it inside the car before he was forcefully flipped around and another hard body was pressed against his. As muscle memory and smell would have it Snape wrapped his arms around the other's waist snuggly. 

Harry had grown at the least two inches and now stood to be Snape's height. Though it likely wasn’t a natural two inches seeing as Harry could change his appearance at will similar to a Metamorphmagus. Snape had only gained such an ability 100 years ago with the use of a Potion he had created but never shared with the general wizarding populace. 

 

“Happy Anniversary Sev darling.”

Harry's voice was much the same and after 400 years of not hearing it and every word seemed to travel straight to Snape's dick. 400 years of not having sex also meant his body was more than willing to respond to someone who had once given it a great pleasure. 

 

“We’re no longer dating.”

Was the short and clipped response Snape gave to the other male. All he got in return was a gruff chuckle and the Potions Master was very close to either hexing the other male or pushing him to the ground and fucking him so hard he wouldn’t be capable of laughing. 

 

“Come now Sev, I never broke up with you properly.”

Severus raised an eyebrow at this and met the other green eyes head on. 

 

“You said and I quote ‘Fuck you and this relationship’ that seems final to me Potter.”

Harry pouts at this and wraps his arms around Snape's neck pressing his groin right against Snapes. A shiver runs down the older male's back as he tries to control his body's actions to getting hard. 

 

“Harry, not Potter. You know I hate it when you call me that luv. Besides, that's not a breakup-”

“That photo you sent certain made it clear you had moved on Potter.”

Snape cut the other male off now gripping the younger's waist not quite certain if it was to bring him closer or to push him further away. For now, his grip only tightened enough to leave bruises. 

 

“I sent an apology letter for that. I was being purposely cruel because you left me, and then I heard you were back at Hogwarts, acting as though all was fine and dandy without me. I was being childish, but by then I had already sent the letter and could not take it back so I sent another right after it. I know you opened it, I spelled it so it would tell me you did, if you hadn’t I would have sent many more.”

Harry's eyes took on this innocent look that always made Snape crumble a little on the inside. 

 

“And the many times you didn’t send a letter for 400 years?”

Snape questioned the other and Harry’s innocent look became one of amusement like he had found a particularly amusing person that was simply an idiot, Snape stiffened at the look knowing it intimately as he had used it on first years many times. 

 

“An owl works two ways, Snape. I did not block you from contacting me, and you left first.”

At this Snape frowns and all he can think about is Harry riding some unknown males dick and while that would regularly kill any boner he might have, the years of not having sex meant his body wasn't even up for backing down with such a willing partner near them.

 

“Yes, well I didn’t want to stick around after seeing your joy ride with your plaything”

Again Harry gets that look in his eyes like Snape has said something particularly amusing and stupid all at once. 

 

“So you know he was a plaything, and yet you still left me?”

Severus gapes at this, that Harry would think that him being a simple plaything would in any way mean it didn’t hurt Snape's feelings at least a little bit. 

 

“Yes, well you had your fun, very much without me and I decided to have my own fun by mysel-”

“You what!”

Amusement drains from Harry's face completely replaced by a deep anger. Snape's mouth snaps shut at his tone, having heard it only once before when Harry had broken it off between them. 

 

“You are MINE Severus Snape! You do not fuck around with others! You are the monogamous one in this relationship!”

Harry’s anger is something that someone can actually feel and when Snape opens his mouth to respond with something scathing and along the lines of Harry being a hypocrite, he is silenced by a spell. His own magic fights to undo the magic done on it, but Harry’s spells are the only ones in the world that Snape cannot break. 

With a crack and sucking feeling at his navel Snape is suddenly somewhere else. 

 

_ So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover _

_ That I know you can't afford _

_ Bite that tattoo on your shoulder _

_ Pull the sheets right off the corner _

_ Of the mattress that you stole _

_ From your roommate back in Boulder _

_ We ain't ever getting older _

 

Snape cannot breathe, not that he wants to right now with the way Harry is trying to devour him through his mouth alone. There is a large warm hand around both their dicks and it's taking everything in Snape's control not to cum prematurely like a teenager. Harry pulls his face away from Snape's lips allowing the older man to take a deep breath finally and see green eyes above him. 

 

They glow with a power unmatched and yet shine with a sorrow deep enough to fill voids. 

 

“H-Harry...”

The magic stopping him from speaking suddenly disappearing as Snape moans the name and the hand around them grips tighter as Harry leans closer to Severus and right to the shoulder he uncovered, the one bearing the mark on the back of it. Harry suddenly bites down on the joint between the shoulder and neck drawing blood and the pain is finally what pushes Snape over the edge and cumming onto both their clothes. Harry surprisingly isn’t far behind adding to the marks on their clothes. 

 

Severus is putty in Harry's hands after that as the younger licks the marks he left behind, softly like a sorry, yet hard enough to be known for what it was, a claiming. 

 

“You are MINE Sev darling, and I am yours. I always was, it just took me longer to realize it and you never truly acknowledged it either.”

Harry whispers this and Snape averts his eyes when green ones look onto his black ones in such a manner begging him to understand. And Snape does understand, has for a long time. Will always understand after watching everyone he knows grow old and die. To get replaced by descendants that aren’t the originals, with personalities and flaws all their own. 

 

“Where are we?”

Snape asks this question instead of face the reality of everything. Harry sees this distraction and narrows his eyes in annoyance.

 

“My car, it's a Rover, lots of trunk space”

The answer is clipped and short and when a hand grabs Snape's chin and forces him to meet green eyes the Potions Master does not fight the strength of the grip. 

 

“Severus-”

 

“Why, why are you suddenly okay with the idea of us? Suddenly interested in me again? What you tired of watching people die around you, looking for a constant? You had that and you-”

 

“I never stopped loving you, Severus! I never stopped being interested in you, I admit to wondering eyes but I never disrespected you, never slept with anyone until we fought that night! Didn’t do it until you accused me of it! You called me a cheater, said I was likely sleeping around with half the wizarding community in Europe! You said you didn’t love me, because who could love a whore! That I was your jailer and would one day be your executioner! I did not take that lightly Severus! You broke my heart!” 

 

The silence that follows this is not something that Severus will ever forget. He knew he had said some things that were less than flattering, in the heat of the moment when he was really upset he always fell back into his old ways of saying the most scathing thing he could possibly ever think of saying. 

 

But Snape knows his words tore at Harry knows that this is also his fault as much as it is Harry’s fault. The difference is Snape never apologized, he just disappeared. 

 

“When Hermione and Ron died, I thought you would come to their funeral, but I was stupid to think that would happen. They were my friends, not yours. I didn’t stay long, over the years I had gone to see them got to know their child, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, I was still family. But it got harder and harder after Rose and then Hugo died and I couldn’t take any more people I knew passing away and being there by myself. I knew you were at Hogwarts and when I finally got the courage to go to you. To yell at you for all the shit you said, you weren’t there anymore. You had left again and I couldn't be mad this time because I had left, time went by so quick I forgot how long it had been and the only thing I had to keep track was the funerals of my friends that I went to. I stopped caring Severus, stopped sleeping around a very long time ago, I got lonely-”

Snape cuts him off by reaching up and pulling the other man down to the shoulder he had bit earlier. Tears silently leak from Harry's eyes and Severus heart breaks for a completely different reason this time.

 

How could he have been so stupid as to think Harry would ever just sleep with just anyone at anytime. The younger man had always been faithful and Snape knew this, he had allowed his own insecurities to paint a picture of an unfaithful mate. 

 

“I’m Sorry Harry”

The words are whispered like if they are said too loud the tentative truce between them with crumble. And suddenly Harry is kissing him again, with so much heat that Severus thinks it will burn right through him. The pull at his navel is sharper this time and Snape knows that Harry is taking them to a more distant location now. Snape falls a short distance onto a soft mattress and scrambles to sit up. Harry stands at the end of the bed stripping his clothes off eyes glowing in the dark. 

 

“Strip”

It is a quiet command that seems to echo in the room and Snape is quick to obey. He pulls his clothes from his body like they are on fire and when he is finished he is practically tackled back onto the mattress by Harry. 

 

Kisses and bites make there way down his chest before Snape is suddenly flipped over and brought to his knees. Harry is plastered to his back breathing on his neck. 

 

“I like what you did to your face Sev, fixed your crooked nose and straightened a few teeth even cut your hair” 

At the mention of hair, a hand goes through it before gripping a few of the longer strands in the front. 

 

“But I am very pleased that you did not change your body. At the bar, I almost didn’t recognize you, but that smell on you, the one that tells me you’re mine gave you away”

This is immediately followed by a bite to the shoulder blade where the Deathly Hallows mark is located, where Harry’s mark has always been and will always be. 

 

Pleasure like never before courses through Severus and with a yelp of surprise he cums dry, arms and leg shaking as jolts of pleasure shoots through him as Harry continues to toy with the mark on his shoulder. Before Harry had been wary to touch the symbol, preferring to not look at it and took Snape only with the older male facing him. 

Now Harry sees it as a symbol of Snape being his, and the one on his shoulder shows he equally belongs to Snape. 

 

_ We ain't ever getting older _

_ We ain't ever getting older _

_ You look as good as the day I met you _

_ I forget just why I left you, I was insane _

_ Stay and play that Blink-182 song _

_ That we beat to death in Tuscon, okay _

 

Harry remembers the first time he asked Snape out. He was so nervous that it had literally taken him a month to actually do it. After the final battle, he hadn’t known what to do with himself. Most had expected him to become an Auror but Harry had never enjoyed the hunting and the battles that his life had been. He still wanted to help people but the Ministry, while better, still had too much red tape and two-faced politicians that Harry couldn’t stand. 

 

So Harry became a Healer, he was overjoyed when Madam Pomfrey had been willing to take him as an apprentice because it was job security knowing she wanted to retire and it was close to Severus. All the days watching Sev in the hospital slowing dying from venom and knowing how throughout the years that the other male had done nothing but protect Harry even going as far as to want to do it from Dumbledore himself, it put a heaviness on the young man's heart. 

 

Snape had sacrificed so much for Harry so it was only right that Harry did the same for Snape. Which was why he did a stupidly heroic thing like find a way to save the Potions Master's life. 

 

Of course, Snape had not been thrilled about it, but Harry did not regret his decision. And over time, Snape grew on Harry. The older male had a temperament yet he stopped actively and discriminatorily using it against Harry himself. Instead, it became a biting sarcasm when Harry was particularly stupid and after a while, it turned into fondness. Harry saw the looks Sev sent him, the longing and the love. And Harry was more than happy to give it back. 

 

Harry wasn’t stupid, they were together for 9 years. He knew Sev knew that he looked at others. But Harry would never cheat on Snape, he loved him too much to ever do something that could hurt the Potions Master. Yet over time, he watched as Snape became less and less interested in sex and began ignoring Harry more and more. To the point that Harry could have a full one-sided conversation with Sev in the room and not responding at all. 

 

Harry figured Snape was bored with him, so he looked for a way to spice things up. Hermione had mentioned an open relationship and Harry figured it was worth a try to just do something different for a change. Severus was completely against the idea, but the other had been against the idea of Harry rimming him up until Harry just did it in the heat of the moment once and now Sev loved it. 

 

Harry decided to use that spontaneousness during their anniversary and figured Sev would at least go along with it and if it was absolutely horrid then they would just stop. 

 

Harry was wrong of course because nothing, when he was involved, was ever easy. Sev had snapped on him worse than Harry thought possible. And when Harry had snapped back asking what the issue was and why they couldn’t try it and why Snape was so set on being monogamous. He got called a whore and Severus then proceeded to tell him that because of this Snape could never and would never truly love him. 

 

Harry knew that Snape didn’t mean it, that he was just in the heat of the moment and would regret it the moment he realized he said it. But Snape's insults and words just became more scathing as he went on. When he accused Harry of being his jailer and executioner, Harry knew it was the truth. It was the reason he didn’t like to look at the marks on their shoulders a reminder of what he had taken. 

 

A stab directly at the very insecurity Harry had to Snape. Because Harry had never given Snape a choice, had never let him choose to live forever with Harry. And one day if Snape asked Harry to kill him, to put him out of his misery of living, Harry would not be strong enough. If he did it he’d never be able to live with himself, preferring to kill them both and yet would rather give Snape the choice of his own death at least without having to think of someone else. But all those thoughts had been too much for Harry to deal with even at 27 years old.

 

Harry had run, ran away from the fear he faced every time he looked in Severus’ face and realized one day he might be the reason it stopped moving. The male that Harry had brought with him, an escort of sorts that was literally in the business of having sex with two other people and very discreet, had comforted Harry. It was not his first time seeing someone in a couple not be for the surprise threesome, but he was sympathetic to Harry's plight of being called something he wasn’t. A whore.

 

Harry was grateful and weak and he was cruel. He slept with the man. And when he had heard Snape's steps coming down the hall he had flipped the other man so that Harry could ride him. Harry knew the moment Snape saw him, the hasty retreat and while Harry felt a twinge in his heart for doing it, his orgasm overshadowed his regret and the words echoing in his head of Snape calling him a whore. 

 

When Snape went on Sabbatical Harry waiting six months to hear from him. When no response was forthcoming he left. When he heard Snape was back at the school in a fit of cruel rage he sent a picture. He hadn't been sleeping with the two men, he had simply taken up being a model and had sent a portfolio picture. That wasn’t to say Harry wasn’t sleeping around. He had a new bed warmer monthly. But regardless of how hard he tried to wipe Snape's taste, touch, and smell from himself he never succeeded. Instead, all it showed him was how much he missed the male. After 300 or so years Harry went back to Hogwarts looking for Snape. He was not surprised to learn that the other male had left. It had been a very long time after all. Even Snape had standards to move on. And after 100 years of sleeping around, Harry was tired himself. 

 

So Harry Potter left, there was no reason for him to stay if Severus Snape wasn’t there. 

 

_ I know it breaks your heart _

_ Moved to the city in a broke down car _

_ And four years, no call _

_ Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar _

_ And I can't stop _

_ No, I can't stop _

 

When Snape first walked into the bar, Harry spotted him. Knew right away even with all the changes that it was him. Harry watched the other male for hours as he nursed drink after drink. The shorter hair suited Sev, made him seem more approachable and gave him almost a bad boy feel. Harry was a coward though, couldn’t bring himself to go over to the male until that irritating female made an appearance. 

 

She said something particularly forward about them sleeping together and she'd show him things that he’d never seen before. Which Harry, who had slept around for 100 years found very amusing. He couldn’t stop himself from laughing quite loudly and he knew in the moment that Sev seemed to freeze that he had been heard. When black eyes met his he almost melted at the way instant longing could be seen in the depths. 

 

Even after all this time, Snape still wanted him. When the female made the assumption he was gay, Harry didn’t correct her. Instead, he stood and figured it was now or never that he confronted Snape. 

 

And yet the immovable, stubborn Sev had run!? Harry was so surprised that it took a minute for him to pay his tab and run after the other male. He was lucky he made it in time to catch him before he got in the car And after that Harry couldn’t control himself. Being near Severus after all that time apart drove him wild with want.

 

They always said absence made the heart grow fonder. 

 

_ So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover _

_ That I know you can't afford _

_ Bite that tattoo on your shoulder _

_ Pull the sheets right off the corner _

_ Of the mattress that you stole _

_ From your roommate back in Boulder _

_ We ain't ever getting older _

_ We ain't ever getting older _

_ We ain't ever getting older _

 

Harry's want of Snape spilled over into every bite mark he made on the other male. Loving it as he watched the older man cum in the back of his car and again hearing him cry out in ecstasy as Harry held him to his bed. 

 

Sliding backward, finally done with the mark on his shoulder, now red from all the attention, Harry began to rim Snape listening once more as Snape gave a yelp of surprise and a loud moan. A musk that was purely Snape, burning cauldrons and potions ingredients had Harry moaning right along with the older man. Pushing his tongue into tight muscles Harry was overjoyed to find how tight Snape was. 

 

“H-Harr-”

A moan cut off Snape's words as Harry casted a lubrication spell. 

“Harry, I haven't- for a long time- not since…”

Snape rambled and trailed off towards the end and Harry couldn't stop the moan and growl that came from his mouth as he began to understand what Snape was trying to say. Harry slid a finger into the hole watching avidly as the thing seemed to suck him in.

 

“Look at you, fucking perfect. Made for this. Like a bitch in heat. Merlin, not since me. You haven’t had someone since I fucking had you”

Snap pushes back on the finger at this a moans loudly. Harry puts in another finger and begins stretching Snape. There is a slight hiss of pain before Harry finds a spot in Snape the has the other man screaming and pushing back hard on the two fingers. 

 

“Fuck, the same place as always, still panting like my cumslut from a little fingering”

Viciously Harry adds a third finger knowing that Snape always liked a little pain with the pleasure and Harry is not disappointed when the other man cums again from the mixed signals his brain is getting.

 

“HARRY P-PLEASE”

Snape is begging now pushing back on fingers inside him and whining loudly. Harry takes pity on the other man, and Harry himself is harder than a rock right now. Harry kneels behind Snape and teases his hole. 

 

“Whose are you?” 

Harry whispers the question into Snape's ear and the other male stubbornly clamps a hand over his mouth. Harry grabs both his hands and easily stretches them above his head causing his front body to fall forward more and push his ass higher in the air. The tip of Harry dick easily sinks into Snape's waiting heat.  Causing both males to moan loudly. 

 

“Who do you belong to?”

Snape is silent, face defiant. So Harry pulls his dick out.

 

“YOURS!! IM YOURS PLEASE HARRY PLEASE!!” 

Snape screams the words and in one hard strong thrust, Harry is buried inside of Snape fully. Once inside Snape gives a howl of pure pleasure and Harry grips his waist hard enough to leave bruises from trying not to come prematurely. 

 

“And I am yours Sev”

Harry whispers this into the other's ear and then takes off fucking the other like his life depends on it. 

 

From there they are nothing but animals searching desperately for a release. Snape cums again somewhere in the middle and Harry as he reaches his peak bites the mark on Snape's back causing the other male to climax again right along with him. 

 

_ So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover _

_ That I know you can't afford _

_ Bite that tattoo on your shoulder _

_ Pull the sheets right off the corner _

_ Of the mattress that you stole _

_ From your roommate back in Boulder _

_ We ain't ever getting older _

_ We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older) _

_ We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older) _

_ We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older) _

_ We ain't ever getting older _

 

When both of them finally fallout of their bliss Snape finds himself cocooned by Harry's body. He feels slow and lethargic like nothing quite makes sense. And he buries himself back into the other male. Harry's arm is around his waist and tightened as Snape snuggles backward. 

 

“I want you forever Sev”

Harry whispers this into the other's ear and Severus’ heart flutters at the admission. It is better than any I love you could ever be. 

 

“Will you have me forever?” 

The question is a loaded one and yet so simple for Snape to answer because he has always known the answer even after 400 years apart. It has never changed. He loves Harry Potter. 

 

“Always”

Snape replies like it is the most obvious thing in existence. 

 

“Always”

Is the answer Harry gives back to the unasked question Snape hasn’t the guts to say. 

 

‘Will you want me forever?’

At this Snape closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep with Harry. They have problems to solve and issues that need explaining and taken care of. But for right now, in this moment... 

 

...All Is Well. 

 

_ We ain't ever getting older _

_ No, we ain't ever getting older _


End file.
